


tiny

by todorokitouya



Series: this little light of mine [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Mpreg, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokitouya/pseuds/todorokitouya
Summary: “look at how small you are. it’s not fair.”
Series: this little light of mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622362
Kudos: 32





	tiny

“have you thought about what you’re going to name the baby?” taeyong asked, rubbing a soft, cold hand over yuta’s warm belly. the latter shuddered and ten wrapped his arms around him tighter.

“i haven’t thought of anything yet.” yuta sighed, laying his head on ten’s shoulder.

“have you told sicheng yet?” ten asked, oblivious to the sudden tension in the air. he continued to play with yuta’s long fingers, not noticing how the long digits tensed up in his hand.

taeyong watched as yuta shook his head, his eyes glossing over and staring off into space. “it’s not like he’ll care, anyways.” yuta shrugged, pulling his hand from ten’s embrace. “he doesn’t even like me.”

“it’s not that he doesn’t like you,” taeyong replied, trailing off. he looked to ten for help, but the younger avoided his gaze. “he’s just… emotionally detached.”

“of course he is.” yuta snorted, pressing his pout into taeyong’s neck. taeyong kissed the top of his head, and he relaxed, just a tad. 

“look at how small you are.” ten pouted, in an attempt to dissipate the tense air and pressed his face into yuta’s shoulder. yuta was already seven months pregnant, and you could hardly tell. when ten was pregnant with seulgi and sooyoung, he looked like he swallowed a watermelon. taeyong looked like he had a basketball under his shirt, during both of his pregnancies. but, he lost his baby fat the second his kids were born whereas all of ten’s went straight to his lower region, not that he was complaining. “it’s not fair.”

“watch i wake up tomorrow and be the size of a sumo wrestler.” yuta snorted, causing taeyong to giggle into his hair and ten to roll his eyes.

there was a timid knock at the door before a small hoarse voice whimpered out a soft, “mommy?”

johnny and jaehyun had taken seulgi, sooyoung, yukhei, yerim and minhyung to johnny’s cousin’s house for her son’s birthday party, while jungwoo was forced to stay home, due to a really nasty cold. he had been napping in the living room for the past hour.

“i’m coming, baby.” taeyong nearly yelled. when he sat up, he threw the door open and cooed when he locked eyes with his baby, eyes wide and wet with unshed tears. “hi, sweetheart.”

“hurts.” jungwoo muttered, pressing a hand to his forehead, when taeyong picked him up. taeyong kissed his forehead, before carrying him to the kitchen, to get more medicine.

“i hate when he leaves the door open.” ten pouted, pushing his face into yuta’s neck. yuta huffed out a laugh before sitting up.

“i’m hungry, anyways. let’s go force him to make us something to eat.” ten grabbed yuta by the hand and literally dragged him out of his room, despite his protests.


End file.
